


Angry Sex

by sanajiang



Category: gong - Fandom, 龚方
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanajiang/pseuds/sanajiang
Summary: 一小段不算Angry Sex的Angry Sex
Kudos: 9





	Angry Sex

龚子棋亲过来的那一刻，方书剑下意识迎了上去。  
少年人的吻总是抵死缠绵的，脸要贴着脸，身体要压着身体。光是唇瓣相亲还不够，唇齿也要交缠，恨不能借由唾液交换彼此的思想和情感。  
方书剑一边亲一边模糊地意识到其实他们还在吵架。  
这真是很不同寻常。龚子棋一向自诩大了方书剑几个月，又在社会里多滚过几遭，平时大事小事都懒得斤斤计较，标准的“指东不打西、摸狗不偷鸡”，郑云龙看了都得劝他一句不能让方书剑太蹬鼻子上脸。  
在这种相处模式下，方书剑早习惯了龚子棋对外黑道太子、对他二哈柴犬，冷不禁今天对上了他的冷脸，登时有了作天作地的委屈，哽着脖子就要逃开他劈头盖脸的亲吻，手脚并用推拒压在身上的人，还要气势汹汹地对他吼：“滚开！”  
龚子棋并不理他，他火气上来憋得冷白皮里泛着半截红。方书剑不让亲脸他就恶狠狠地拿门牙去磨他的耳垂，方书剑推搡抗拒他就拿练出来引以为豪的肱二头肌摁得结结实实，甚至得寸进尺地挑衅：“省点力气，待会儿叫响点。”  
方书剑气急，垂死挣扎地昂头撞他脑门：“艹！”  
龚子棋一边卡着他上半身，一边熟练地扒了他宽松的睡裤，嘴里哼哼唧唧：“艹着呢。”  
脾气上来龚子棋还是急了点，往常温存的前戏打了个骨折，草草润滑了下挺腰就想进去。方书剑憋着闷气，身体更加打不开，他俩就这样不上不下地卡在那里。等龚子棋扒开他挡着脸的手，就见方书剑那双平日闪亮亮的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，仍然倔强地咬着嘴唇，一滴都不肯滴下来。  
龚子棋最吃他这一套，当下又硬了几分，本能地强行挺了进去。  
这下方书剑真忍不住了，一边泪眼滂沱一边喘着气骂他：“我TM都哭了你还做，你禽兽啊！”  
龚子棋又好气又好笑，拽着沙发套去给他擦眼泪：“你再演啊？！我还能不知道你，你哪次肯当着人前哭，真哭了你还能让我看见？”  
方书剑的反驳被他撞得支离破碎：“我没……我艹你TM轻点，皮都要被你啃破了！”  
龚子棋叼着他的脖子辛勤种草莓，恨不能给他咬出一个颈圈，听到这话恶意地抵住他的敏感点：“男孩子坚强点，破皮算什么，你不是连缝针都自己扛吗？！”  
方书剑被他折磨得身体崩成了一道弦，他像是溺水一样屏住了呼吸，却又牢牢揪着想要溺死他的罪魁祸首的衣领。  
龚子棋到底是狠不下心来，一下一下啄着方书剑的嘴角。龚子棋的亲吻有多温柔，身下的动作就有多激烈。他把方书剑架在自己身上，强迫他一点一点纳入自己。  
方书剑模模糊糊发出一些欢欣的声音，他死死搂住龚子棋，勾勾搭搭地在他耳边呢喃：“都好久之前的事了，你好婆妈哦~”  
婆妈本人并不想承认这件事。他攥着方书剑的细腰控制着他上下，激情到来之时，他把方书剑的腰掐出了青印，方书剑也毫不客气地给他背上挠出了几道血痕。  
他们在沙发上互相搂抱着平缓呼吸。  
这实在是个扭曲的姿势。龚子棋孩子气地一头埋在方书剑怀里，方书剑抱着他的脑袋，本想揪他几根头发解恨，却突然感觉胸口一阵湿润。  
方书剑慌了：“喂喂喂你哭什么啊？”  
龚子棋不肯说话，脸又埋深了几分，他的耳朵却背叛了主人，红得锃亮。  
方书剑像安慰宠物那样去抚摸他的耳朵：“好嘛，我答应你以后受伤都第一时间告诉你不让你担心好不好？”他真觉得自己在伺候一只喜怒无常的大狗狗，又是摸耳朵又是亲脑袋，动作慢了还要被大狗狗哼哼唧唧抱怨几声。  
除了这只大狗狗的某个器官还埋在他体内。  
龚子棋享受了好一阵他的亲亲摸摸，终于闷在他怀里含含糊糊地开了口：“那天晚上……就你《信》首演受伤还不告诉我的那天晚上……”  
方书剑鼓励地引导他：“恩？”  
龚子棋被他温柔的一声“恩”勾得哭腔都要出来了：“我想陪你一起打车……”  
他还有好多话没说出来。他想说我不想你去做一个人负伤的大侠；他想说我要你做我的小英雄，有我陪着的小英雄……但他实在不是个多言的人，他停在那里，他知道方书剑会懂。  
方书剑当然会懂，他抚摸龚子棋脑袋的手停顿了一下，而后又一个温柔的吻停留在他的头顶，伴着一个誓约：“好，你陪我。”


End file.
